Fairies
by Luna181
Summary: Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata find a strange place in the middle of the Leaf Forest. Then, they turn into fairies. Will they be able to use their powers to help win the hearts of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto? SxS, TxS, TxN, HxN


**Note: This story takes place in Shippuden after if Sasuke comes back to Konoha. **

Chapter One

_Everything's so great! _Sakura thought. Sasuke was back and his brother was defeated. Even better, most of the Akatsuki were gone, too. Hardly any are left. Everything was going so well. Sasuke wasn't going to kill Naruto anymore, either. There was only one little problem: Karin. Sakura did not like Karin. _Who does she think she is? She thinks she's good enough for Sasuke-kun! She's so weak! She only smells stuff. What kind of power is that? She makes me soooo angry. Why did Sasuke-kun have to choose her on his Team Hebi? _

Anyways, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to get her for a mission. As well as Kakashi. After a couple more hours of waiting Sakura was tired of it. "Where are they?" She was in a very bad mood. Just at that moment, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all got there.

"Where have you guys been?!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Sorry, I was helping—" Kakashi started.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't even finish."

Sakura wasn't listening. "Naruto! Why are you late?"

"I overslept." He said drowsily.

"Overslept! Grrr . . ." She sighed and didn't yell at Sasuke. "Why are you late, Sasuke-kun?"

"I was training." Sasuke replied.

_That's what Karin should do. _Sakura thought.

"Well, what's the mission?" Sakura asked, trying to calm down.

"There weren't too many missions available. This mission is a B-ranked mission and–" Kakashi started, again.

Naruto was awake now. "Why a B-ranked mission? We're not little kids anymore!" He shouted.

"Let me finish before you ask questions. Besides, Naruto . . . you're still a genin."

"Hmph." Pouted Naruto.

"Alright then, so the mission is to guard the Sand Scroll. You should know what that is." Kakashi continued.

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded. But, Naruto, clueless as ever, didn't know what it was.

"Uh . . ." Naruto thought hard to think of what it might be.

"You don't know, do you?" Sakura was annoyed by this.

"Yes I do!" He protested. "I just, uh . . . forgot it! That's all!"

_Sure. . ._ Sakura thought. "It's the scroll that the Sand Village had left here. Their secret scroll. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, but still didn't know. "But, why'd they leave it here?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, why _did _they leave it here?"

"That I can't tell you. Take the scroll a mile into the Leaf Forest and don't let it get into the wrong hands. It's still a secret scroll. No reading it either. Good luck." He handed them (or rather, Sakura) the scroll, then left.

"Why are we taking it there?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't know!" Sakura replied. Then they left.

**At the forest . . .**

"Okay, so now we guard the scroll and . . ." Naruto pacing up and down. "I mean, there should be some kind of enemy to fight!"

"Just calm down and be happy we got this mission!" Sakura yelled at him.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked.

Sakura gave him a death glare. "I'm going for a walk." _To try to clear my head of stupid Karin._

So, Sakura began walking around in the woods. _Good thing I know the forest well. _She thought. After awhile she calmed down a bit and almost forgot about Karin.

Then, someone called her name; which took her by surprise.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see Temari running up to her.

"Sakura! Where have you been? Naruto and Sasuke were getting worried." Temari said.

_Yeah right! _Sakura thought.

"Temari-san, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Besides getting the scroll, I came to look for you. You've been gone for awhile according to Naruto." She replied.

"I only went for a walk. It's no big deal." But, Temari could tell that something was up.

"Is there something bothering you?" Temari asked. "You can trust me."

"Okay, well . . . first, did you know that I love Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started.

"Kind of. But not really." Temari was half-surprised.

"Yeah, and Sasuke made a team after he killed Orochimaru. Karin is the only girl on the team and she really likes him, too. She thinks she's good enough for him! And she's so bossy and mean! Why does she need to be here? Where is she even from?" Sakura was angry again.

"Karin?" Temari thought for a moment. "I'll tell you a secret, but you can't tell him!"

"What?" Sakura was interested now.

"Well, I haven't shown it, but I like Shikamaru." She told Sakura, who was very surprised.

"Really?! You haven't shown it!"

"I'm not the kind that does." Temari said smiling a little. "And there's no way I'm telling Gaara or Kankurou. Especially Kankurou."

They were silent for a little bit, and then they heard a strange noise. It sounded like rushing water.

"Do you hear that? It just started suddenly." Temari said.

"Yes. There shouldn't be any streams near here." Sakura listened to the sound a little more. "Let's follow it."

"Alright." Temari replied and they went to follow the sound.

Soon, they got to a . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, just to let you know, Sasuke is still there. He is just quiet and doesn't feel like talking. Sakura goes on little rants on Karin, I just imagine that they wouldn't like each other if they met. They would fight over Sasuke a lot.**

**Please review! **


End file.
